hetaliafanmadecharactersfandomcom-20200213-history
República Argentina
Please do not edit this account without my permission. Thank you. MoonlitCrusnik Argentine Republic [Spanish: República Argentina] (アルゼンチン・共和国, Aruzenchin Kyōwakoku) is a minor character in the series Hetalia: Axis Powers. She was given the name Camila Rodriguez (カミラ・ロドリゲス, Kamira Rodorigesu). She is often known by the easier name, Argentina (アルゼンチン, Aruzenchin) as well as formally known as El Argentine. She is one of the descendants of the Inca Empire along with Peru, Chile, and Bolivia. Appearance Argentina has dark brown hair that looks to be almost chocolate in tone, reaching down an inch above her knees and falls in waves, her bangs being cut short, some above her eyes and others to her shoulders. Her eyes are brown with a golden tint to them at times while also appearing darker on occasion. She's tall with a fit and toned figure, a fairly decent sized chest and dark in skin tone, being a brownish tan. http://defenceforumindia.com/forum/threads/women-in-uniform.21772/page-6 Argentina's military uniform is loosely based off official uniform for women in the Argentine Military. to 2015 Design in the gallery for current uniform. A green jacket over a white collared shirt, green shoulder pads, and the badge of the general of Argentina. The jacket reaches past her hips while her white shirt is tucked into her green skirt that reaches just above her knees. Her uniform may be inspired by the official uniform of the Argentine generals from 1970. Personality and Interests Argentina is a very friendly and cheerful girl, getting along with others rather easily and always wanting to have fun in someway when around friends. She prefers to be close to others and considers quite a few people as friends, even if things had started off rocky at first. She speaks her mind quite bluntly, giving people the full truth instead of sugar-coating it. Because of this, people consider her thoughts either harsh or accurate, which she cares less of what they think. She is very open in her thoughts and will accept another's opinion if it proves what she thought was fact to be false or flawed. She considers herself to be fairly active, opting to being outdoors in the open air than stuck inside. She will even be outdoors if it starts raining, claiming that a little rain could never hurt anyone and enjoys the feeling of the cool water on her skin. She has moments where she can be very energetic, releasing it in bursts of activity, be it through sports or some outdoor activity or some sort of training. She will express her emotions in a rather loud manner, laughing when happy and growling fairly audibly when angered. She is fairly flirty when it comes to interaction with people she likes or are good friends with. When around friends and family, she does quiet down a bit and seems a tad more calm. Regardless, she still expresses her feelings openly, if not loudly, being very casual and expressive. However, when she is hiding something or is nervous about something, she grows silent and will have trouble talking to whoever that she is keeping something from or is nervous around. She thinks she is good at concealing certain emotions or thoughts but she has a horrible pokerface and everything is set plainly upon her features. She enjoys being outdoors, either participating in some sort of sport or going on adventures, even at her age. She considers herself or anyone too old for adventures, saying it is the child inside that has such a sense of exploration. Some of her favorite sports are football (soccer), auto racing, basketball, cricket, field hockey, rugby, swimming and volleyball. She also enjoys playing her national sport, Pato but sadly it's difficult to find other players as it is not that popular. She also likes to sit and read at times, when stuck in the house on stormy days. She will read novels, write poems and the occasional songs, though both of which she never shows to others. She will also watch certain movies, mainly of the fighting, action and adventure genres, not including a heavy amount of romance. She however dislikes horror films, not because they scare but more because they bore her, she hasn't seen any good horror films yet. She does not like storms, with the booming thunder and flashing lightning, even getting afraid because of them, causing her to latch onto the closest comfort, be it a person or fluffy object. Relationships Characters America Argentina's relationship with America has been off and on over the past few years, becoming strained at points and they have had their fair amount of arguments. Argentina was very suspicious of America for a good portion of years when she and many other South America nations became independent when he tried to increase relations with Latin America. There was some tension between them when she refused to join in the WWI, having somewhat good relations with Germany at the time that she didn't want to break. She stayed neutral for a good while, but assist in some manner by sending food to England to distribute to the Allies. Before WWII, she was in agreement with Germany in some of the government changes he had, as did many other nations around her. However, America wanted them to rally with him against Germany, to which she again refused. This caused much even greater tensions between the two nations, to a point where America was ready to undermine her because of it. It backfired, causing conflict and even worse relations, even with America keeping her out of the World Meetings, isolating her. Many years later, it was later debated if she really had such close relations to Germany. She finally did join in the war against Germany, though it was weeks before the end of it. She accepted to let some of Germany's people flee to her lands, which cause much anger with America. In the 1970s, there was much conflict in South America and thought America tried to help in quelling these disputes, it just caused worse relations between him and Argentina. At times she believed he had it out for her, even when she did try to claim the Falkland Island, to which he helped England gain back. She holds much resentment to the northern nation. It is only recently that the two of them have begun to get on better terms and finally push much of the harsh tensions away. As the two of them, with other nations from South America now all work together to battle many issues. These being terrorism, human trafficking and regional stability. They have resolved to work towards the keeping of peace with nations as well as increase trade between them. Though she still holds some resentment towards America, she does agree that they are on better terms and could possibly get along as long as there is no mention of their past conflicts. Australia Though the two do not meet often, the two have very similar views on multiple topics. The both are in agreement with the case of Antarctica and international peacekeeping. Argentina also trades very actively with Australia, the two having a very stable relations. When the two do get to meet, it's fairly calm and easygoing, with the two of them able to easily speak openly with the other. Canada Argentina was at first surprised when Canada had told her he wanted to become friends with her. Of course, she had no idea who he was when they officially met, much to his disappointment. But as soon as the two began to meet more and work together, she asked who he was less and less. Even though, she rarely ever asks who he is, for she now knows him more than she thought she'd ever would. The two get along very well, both wanting to keep peace, regardless of her history on conflict. She agrees with him that the world meetings have become rather useless and wishes to change some of the workings to make it more effective. Sadly, the two of them do have a hard time of getting noticed during the meetings. She's annoyed that Canada usually brushes off the fact of him getting ignored or not noticed at all but she is frustrated with it and wishes to get their voices heard. The two often will spend time together on the side, either in his mountains or on her beaches. She has commented about his cold temperatures and will often tell him how she will miss her warmer climates. England When Argentina had become independent, England was one of the first to fully acknowledge her as a nation, this caused her to trust the older nation. She was glad to be accepted by him as well as the others with him. The two got along fairly well, becoming easy friends, though there were times when both would get fed up of the other's attitude. Even during World War II, when she stayed neutral to the fighting, she was glad to have the full support of England behind this decision, for others looked down on her for it. When she did join, it was a month before the war ended, so she had not done much or given much support. A few other nations were still disappointed in her for this but England never held it against her. However, their relations became strained not long after, with the Falklands War. She had set out to claim lands that had been hers and when she did, she was surprised that England retaliated, fighting against her to take them back. The battle ended in her surrender, a lose that she regretted for a long time. Tension was still high between the two until a few years later, to which the dispute was settled and relations restored. Even though they are not on good terms, she still feels a little betrayed from this act and the two don't hang out like they used to. She almost misses the happy days they used to have but knows that they would never come about again Egypt Argentina feels that she gets along fairly well with Egypt, what with the two having a large trade between the two nations as well as assisting the other. She helped him with some of his reactors to which she even assisted in designing and building. Though she traded more to him than he to her, she was glad to have some sort of connection and a friend. The two ended up becoming so close the two joined hands against terrorism and organized crime, for the two felt that they could use the other's help in those matters. Their relationship continues to prosper and gets better through the years, much to Argentina's pleasure. Germany Argentina is on very good terms with Germany, considering him to be a good friend of her. She believes that she could rely on him if she never needed help and will be there to help him as well. However, even though these relations never really changed, the two did not assist the other in any wars aside one. Argentina was there helping Germany with supplies in WWI, hoping for him to get up from the oppression he was under. However, he lost that war and was pushed down one again. This saddened Argentina, feeling that was of no real help. Upon the coming of WWII, she helped her own way, by letting anyone who wished to leave Germany to come to her lands, housing his people. She is unsure if he appreciated this act but was a little disappointed when Nazism started popping up from his people in her lands. However, she remained neutral to it all, refusing to join at America's request until the very end of the war. She could not tell if he was betrayed by her siding with the Allies or not, but their relations resumed, having no collapse between them. When she had tried to claim the Falkland Islands as her land, she felt, again, disappointed that Germany was against her. Even more so when he refused her request of stationing his troops there as a neutral force to support her claim. Though they seem to have no real falls in their relations with each other, she feels that they may not be quite supportive as she would have wanted the two to be. Greece Argentina and Greece get along fairly well, have no real problems with views. Though she is more active than him, he still seems to enjoy her company. They both continue trade, though Argentina's exports are limited, she does keep it steady and going. This never bothered Greece, for it helped him regardless of the amount he got from her. Though it has becoming less and less recently, she is working hard to bring it up to what she considers a decent number for trade. Japan The relations between Argentina and Japan were more mutual than cooperative. As Argentina was very welcoming to all people who wanted to enter her lands, Japan took that as a sign to allow his people to travel. It was Japan though that helped Argentina with her land to get stronger and help her people. Argentina was there to help Japan in the war against Russia, by selling a ship that she had purchased from him years before. Though for a time relations began to improve, not long before the WWII ended, Japan would have nothing to do with Argentina as she had joined against him with the Allies. The two of them did not contact the other for a decade after that and then were restored with a treaty. Though the relations were somewhat more tense than before, it was somehow smoothed out years after and things began to go back to what they once were. Argentina still welcomes Japan to her home, even letting his Royals visit anyway. He too, welcomed her to his home on many occasions. Though mentions of the war may cause a tenseness to form around the two, the two of them get along just fine. Russia Argentina had not been around Russia much in her early years, mainly only knowing of him and thus having no real opinion on the larger nation. She had first met him in the late 1800 and the two of them got along fairly well, on the surface anyway. She did not believe the many rumors she had heard of the large nation, feeling no sense of fear when around him. It had been quite a long time to which relations between the two seem to have dissipated. However, after WWII, relations were resumed and again the two got along perfectly. She felt more at home with Russia and considered him much a friend, even though they two of them did not see each other much. In recent years, there has been more meetings involving the two, where they discussed power and possible trade. It was surprise when Russia agreed with her claim over the Falkland Islands and continued to support her through trade. She does not see the terror that most other nations seem to warn her about when around Russia, and she simply enjoys his company. She likes to think that the two of them get along fairly well and that there will likely be very few bumps for them to face in their continued cooperation. Spain Argentina was once one of Spain's colonies for some time in the 1500s with the first settlement by Spain in South America. Though under his care, she was treated well, she however wanted to stand on her own. She had always wanted to be strong, even stronger the Boss Spain. And so, in 1810, she began the fight for her independence, which she gained after the long war in 1824. Surprisingly, despite fighting against Spain to become independent, relations still continued between the two. Instead of resentment from Spain, which she expected, he was happy for her. When Spain was having trouble with the Spanish Civil War, she gladly accepted his people to come into her lands for asylum but never took part in the war. As soon as the war ended, relations never changed and Argentina even sent food and assistance to her former Boss. It was in the early 1900s when she decided to finally take charge, resulting in her claiming the Falkland Islands in the process. She was happy that Spain supported her in the claim that Falkland Island belonged under her rule. She however was disappointed that even though he supported her, he never did join in the fight to help her keep the Falkland Islands. Deep within, she secretly blames Spain for the lose of them to England, but she never voiced these feelings. Switzerland Though Argentina did not speak to Switzerland very much, she considered the two of them on good terms. They traded with each other quite a bit, though he gave her more verity whereas she was rather limited in what she could give in return. Regardless, the two get along fairly well and even teamed up for a period of time during WWII, to which they both had form a small army. This army was to prevent the growth of Nazis within Argentina. Thankful for a lot of the help he had given her, she considers him a good friend, even though the two of them rarely speak or see each other recently. Turkey Argentina has never been able to get along with Turkey, regardless of her many attempts to become friendly with the European nation. She was the first real contact he had with Latin America and though it had started off like a friendly exchange, the two could never seem to see eye to eye. Though there was no real tension between the two, they just could not seem to agree on the same things. She is still working towards to become a friend of Turkey though he continues to push her efforts away. Philippines Argentina and the Philippines were former Spanish colonies. In 2012, both countries commemorated the 65th anniversary of the establishment of bilateral, diplomatic, and trade relations. Both countries also proposed separate bilateral agreements on culture, education, and sports in the future as well as cooperation on the promotion of the study of the Spanish language. Argentina and Philippines spend time together alot when they get the chance. When they were under Spains rule, Argentina and Philippines were together side by side all through out until Argentina left Spains House. Relationships Characters Brazil - [[República Federativa do Brasil] ] Relations between her sister, Brazil, have flipped numerous times through the years. They got along fairly well as kids and were very close as sisters. However, that changed quite a bit during the war against Spain for their Independence, for afterwards, tension rose between the two for many reasons. Much of the dispute resolved around land, causing much conflict between the two. It lasted for quite a while before setting mid-1900s, when both looked to restore relations and cooperation with each other. However, during the conflict, there were many times the two would work with each other for similar causes, though never to the other acceptance. Even when working together, there was conflict and it wasn't resolved until much later. When their relations had been restored and much trade and exchanges were had, the two began to get along once more. Argentina even feels a certain sense of trust with her sister now when Brazil supported that the Falkland Island were Argentine territories. The two continued to contribute to the other and relations blossomed between the two, opening much cooperation and mutual understandings. Even though, Argentina is happy to be on good terms with her sister, though she does admit to feeling some guilt over their silly disputes of the past. However, there is still some rivalry between the two nations, which occurs mainly during the football season. The two will have a more friendly tension during this time and neither backs down when it comes to fighting against each other. Argentina much prefers them to have this friendly yet competitive atmosphere than the thick conflict of their past. Bolivia Argentina and Bolivia have a neutral kind of friendship between them. The two were part of the Vice-Royalty of The Rio de la Plata (alongside Chile, Paraguay and Present day Uruguay which was still known as the Brazillian region of Cisplatina) when Argentina first revolted against Spain in the May Revolution of 1810, Bolivia assisted Argentina to Break free from the ruling of Spain. When Bolivia also strived for his Independence, Argentina Assisted Him in the Bolivian War of Independence, Until Now, present day, Bolivia and Argentina remain good friends Chile Chile and Argentna have sort of a Love-Hate relationship, Firstly, Back then they were good friends. Chile at some point even had a crush on the beautiful lady. But, their relations are straned a bit because Chile keeps on Nagging Argentina about the Patagonia Region and Chile betrayed Argentina in the Falklands War helping England Instead Of Argentina. But Now, in modern times, Chile promises to repair their relations as a whole along with his boss. Colombia Columbia, same with Bolivia, have a neutral kind of relation. Their bosses have good relations, and so do they and they retain Good Relations. Ecuador They are quite the unique pair of friends, Ecuador helped Argentina alot and so did Argentina. Its like " I help you and You help me " Relationship in general. Falkland Islands When Argentina was defeated in the Falklands War, Falklands sometimes rethinks his decisions but he decided to stay with England so does his people, but, he sometimes feels bad for Argentina because Argentina was the first to find him until England took him. French Guiana Argentina believes that France has kept her under his rule for far to long, Argentina believes she, along with the other S.A Countries will help her ascend as a new and independent country. Guyana Guyana and Argentina's Bosses are quite close but both of them are quite calm with each other. Paraguay Paraguat and Argentina's relations are improving quite in modern times, Due to the War of the Triple Alliance also known as the Paraguayan War, Argentina and Paraguay were enemies back then during those times, but she regrets being that way to Brazil, Argentina and Uruguay, Thats why during those times Paraguay promised she would change. and so she did. In the present times, The two countries are now best friends Peru Peru is like Argentina Conversation partner just like Canada and Kumijorou, in conclusion both of them are quite close. Suriname Suriname looks at Argentina as a Older Sister, Argentina helps Suriname in times on need and so does he. Venezuela Argentina, Columbia and Brazil are trying to help her (Venezuela), Since the start of her economic crisis, Venezuela got very sick because of it and snce her boss, Nicolas Maduro, is sanctioning every single one of her allies she is on the verge of falling, But Argentina promises to Seek her Justice and Help her recover and help her people in times of need. Uruguay He is her younger brother, Uruguay was born becuase of Argentina and Brazil fighting over a piece of territory that gave him his Life (Cisplatine War). Uruguay chose to be with Argentina because Uruguay sees her as the most trustable than Brazil. Argentina was Uruguay's only mentor, so he followed her every move when he was young because he didn't know much back then. Argentina didn't mind this becuase she understood him becuase he was young. Until now, Uruguay loves his sister no matter what. Name Camila has many meanings in different languages; French, Latin, English - Free-born/Noble; and Spanish - Attendant. Rodriguez means Son of Rodrigo. Ez signifing Son of, while Rodrigo is the Spanish variation of Roderick, meaning Famous Power. Trivia * Argentina has two pets. One is a Argentine Black and White Tegu ''that's named '''Achilles '''and likes to sit on people's laps. The second is a ''British Shorthair cat ''that's named '''Shadow', she had found him in England when attending a world meeting, taking the stray in. * Shadow is currently a kitten and Achilles is around 50-60 years old, having not passed yet. Argentina thinks that because she cares for him so much, he hasn't died. File:Argentina2013.jpeg|2013 Design File:Argentina2015.jpeg|2015 Design File:Nyo!Argentina.jpeg|2013 Nyo! Design Category:Fanmade characters Category:Hetalia APH